


Ashes 2 Ashes

by LiliaJae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Familiars, Forced Abortion, Goddesses, Heartbreak, Human, Magic, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Redemption, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaJae/pseuds/LiliaJae
Summary: Ashley Ishirou born into the most evil and demonic (literally) family in all the realms and bred from birth to be a ruthless killer. After running away so young, fate brings her a rescuer. Time goes on and Love grows until everything is ripped away, including her freewill.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Ashes 2 Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of my oc whom I've had for years now. There's quite a few time skips since there's just so much that happens to her. Feedback is welcome.

Flicking flames deep in the empty hollow pupils of my purple eyes. Evil, cold, dead. Unaware of anything happening around me, to me. Completely numb, that’s all I felt. I had no desire to do anything. No desire to fight back, to blink, to even feel for the victims. My thoughts no longer my own, my actions controlled by an unseen master. A single tear slips down my cheek as my life flashes across the flames and screams.  
~  
Leaves and branches cut and scratch my face and body as I ran. I was running as fast as I could through the forest. My vision blurred from the tears in my eyes. I had to get away. I couldn’t take the pain and suffering anymore. No fourteen-year-old should ever be forced to do the things my grandfather made me do.  
Suddenly, I hit the ground, something caught my foot. I panicked thinking they had me. Looking back, it was just a tree root. A twig snapped somewhere from where I came through. My heart started jumping out of my chest once again. I struggled to get loose, but I only cut my ankle even more. The rustling and footsteps were getting closer. I had to get out now. A shadow slowly covered me causing me to scream.

“Hey-Hey, shhh, It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.”

I stopped screaming and wiped the never-ending stream of tears and I felt a strong hand release my foot from the tree root. I hugged my knees tightly as he got closer.

“I’m not going to hurt you. What’s your name?”

“A-Ashley I-Ishirou.” My voice quivered. I just wanted the pain to end.

He covered my naked body with his shirt then gently picked me up. His arms held me close as he started towards the edge of the forest.

“My name’s Masao.” He smiled gently down at me.

Only a couple minutes passed before I was able to see a light coming from the forest edge. The closer we got, the more it turned into a house. Well, more like a mansion, though not as big as the Ishirou Estate. This one looked just as ancient though.  
His grip tightened as we came up to the door, which opened before he could even knock. An older woman, who I assume is his mother, looked at him and then me. Her eyes widened as she looked me over before she beckoned us inside. As we passed her, I noticed her looking and searching the tree-line behind us.

“Mom, I found her injured by the clearing, scared for her life.” His voice was so gentle and soothing.

“Take her to the guest room while I find your sister and get her some clothes.” His mom draped a blanket over me, the softness of it almost too much for my skin. Masao carried me up a set of stairs then down a corridor before setting me down as softly as he could on the guest bed.

“Alright, I’m going to take a look at your ankle. Ok? I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice seemed to stop the tears right in their tracks. How could someone be so gentle and caring and soft to a complete stranger who was a complete wreck?

I nodded, not really afraid anymore. This boy, who is probably only a couple years older than I, has made me feel the safest I’ve ever felt in my entire life. I just can’t understand how. I watched as he began to examine my ankle. It was swollen and red and bleeding pretty good. I flinched slightly when he brushed a sensitive spot.

His mom walked in, arms full of clothes and bandages. “Here you are darling, these look like they’ll fit you.” She handed me some underwear and a very pretty blouse and a pair of jeans.

“Th-thank you ma’am.” I cried again as I took them. This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.

She smiled before turning to tend to my injury. I winced as she poured some alcohol smelling liquid onto it to clean it. That’s when I felt a familiar hand hold onto mine. I squeezed it softly out of comfort as his mom started to wrap the bandages around my stinging ankle and foot. I wiped my eyes again and looked up to a few kids and adults standing in the doorway, staring at me. His mom gets up and shoos them away before closing the door. 

“Now, let’s get you dressed and warm.”

I looked down at the clothes and nodded. They both helped me get them on and I gave Masao his shirt back. He sat me down gently after and they stood in front of me. 

“Darling, do you mind if I ask you what happened?” This woman had genuine care and concern in her eyes as she looked at me. 

I took a breath. “My name is Ashley Ishirou and I’m fourteen. My grandfather is the head of the Ishirou family. My parents are practically non-existent and I finally ran away from it all.”

They both looked at the other with a growing concern across their faces. “Why?”

I closed my eyes tightly, am I going to tell them the truth? “Ever since I started to mature three years ago...my grandfather...that monster would force himself onto me for an entire week out of each month…” Tears started streaming down my cheeks once again. “Not just him either, he would push other humans and monsters as well. And every other day he’s training me to fight...I can already defeat his best warriors…” I hug my knees tightly, despite the pain. “...I’m a monster…” 

I felt Masao wipe some tears away before hugging me close to him. “Being able to fight doesn’t make you a monster.” His voice trembling very slightly.

I pulled away and reached my hand out in front of me. Slowly my hand is engulfed by hot purple and blue flames. “I destroy everything..”

A couple hours have passed since I was saved. My thoughts racing with fear of being found and questions about this boy and his family. How could some random stranger rescue someone like me. A monster at fourteen. I curled up in a ball tightly, hiding in the blankets. The material almost hurt my skin, I wasn’t used to things so soft. Eventually I finally dozed off.  
Fire...Ash...Blood...Fear. That’s what my “dreams” consisted of. I couldn’t escape it. He was there. In my head. It felt real though, too real. I couldn’t run. His hand closed around my neck. I screamed. Screamed as loud as I could and set myself aflame. The grip on my throat got tighter. Then suddenly, it was gone and I shot up in bed still screaming and on fire. That’s when I realized someone was hugging me. I stopped screaming and turned to find Masao. He was in my fire blaze, hugging me. All thoughts stopped, though my tears didn’t. The fire dissipated as I calmed down until it extinguished. His arms pulled me closer. I looked up at him and something in me just broke. I hesitantly hugged him back. He gently laid us back down and before long, I was asleep. This time without any “dreams”.

The next morning, I was awoken to shouts and blasts and what sounded like fighting outside. Panic washed over me. They’re here. I couldn’t think with all the fear. The only thing I could think to do was to hide under the bed. I covered my ears as tears started running down my cheeks again. I was there for an unnoticed amount of time before I heard a soft voice call for me.

“Ashley? Darling they’re gone. It’s safe. You can come out now.”

Somehow I heard her through my hands. Slowly I crawled out from under the bed. Wiping my face off once again. She stood in the doorway, the sweetest look on her face. Slowly she made her way to the bed and sat on it before reaching her hand out to me. I hesitated, but I took it and she hugged me. I didn’t know why but I was very grateful. She smiled as Masao walked in. He had a few cuts and bruises. My eyes started to tear up again.

“Why?” I whispered, “Why would you risk so much for me?”

His mom hugged me again, “Because we believe no one deserves to be treated like you have. Everyone needs a family.”

I smiled before I realized something. “Wait.” I looked over Masao. “Why aren’t you burned? You hugged me when I was on fire last night. How do you have no scars or anything?”

He smiled as he sat beside me. He slowly held up his hand and lit it on fire. It was a normal yellow fire and not as brilliant as mine. I couldn’t believe it. I stared in awe as I touched his hand and flame. It was cool, to me at least. I ignited my hand and the flames merged into a bright green flame as his fingers entwined with mine. He was like me. And for once in my life, I was truly safe.  
~  
My body moved, it destroyed and killed. Coated in blood and ash. He was controlling me, just like he always wanted. He destroyed my entire world and now I felt nothing. I no longer lived in reality. My mind wandered through the memories as they were all I had left. He had tried so many times before but never succeeded until now.  
~  
“Ash? Ash where are you?”

I heard a voice from somewhere below me. “Hey, I’m up here. I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

I heard a chuckle as I put away the last two books. Slowly I levitated down to my desk and laid my clipboard down before turning around.

“Alright, now how can I-” Lips were planted on mine before I could finish my sentence. He was always impatient. I chuckled after our kiss, “Well hello to you too Masao.”

He smiled innocently. That smile always took my breath away. All the emotions in that one smiled. I still couldn’t understand it. A hundred and twenty years after saving me and I still didn’t understand the way he packed so many emotions into that smile.

I kissed his cheek. “Any reason you decided to distract me from my work?” 

“I just wanted to see how the library was coming along. Looks like you’re finished.” He looked around excitedly.

We have been working on this library for years. It’s the only magical library in the realm and I’ve collected millions of books to put in it and Masao has put blood, sweat and even tears into building the actual building itself.

“Yep, just put up the last two books. We just need to cut the ribbon.” I held up a thin red ribbon I had on my desk with a smile.

He rolled his eyes playfully at my joke before using a tiny blade of wind to cut it. “There.”

I laughed softly. Such a smart ass, but I was too so I couldn’t say much. I threw the ribbon scraps at him and turned back around to mark a couple more things on my clipboard. Out of nowhere, I got a bad feeling deep in my gut. I pushed it aside and finished up my work. 

“Ready to go?” I turned around to Masao who was playing around with his little dragon. Throwing him in the air and spinning him with air magic. 

Masao’s dragon jumped down into his dedicated pocket before disappearing and Masao smiled. “Yep. Let’s go.”

We walked out and I locked the doors. I was excited, the grand opening was just a couple days away. I felt Masao’s hand grab mine and he led me away towards our home. How was I so lucky to have him in my life. We smiled at each other as we walked down the road. When all of a sudden that feeling was back. It stopped me in my tracks. Fear creeping onto my face. I listened to the sounds surrounding us. Masao did the same, knowing something was wrong. We picked up our pace but something just didn’t feel right at all.  
We rounded the corner, only a few blocks left, when someone jumped out of the shadows and pinned me to the ground. I screamed and fought hard. Another one came from seemingly nowhere and kicked Masao down the street. Then He stepped out into the light. I threw the guy off me and into the wall before taking several steps back away from Him. How did he find me again? Someone came running up behind me but I just round-house kicked them across the street. Not the best move as He caught my wrist. I kicked him and it did nothing. He threw me into the closest wall, leaving cracks in it. My lungs unable to breath and a bit of blood spat out. I painfully got up as He got closer, opening my wings, I tried to fly over to Masao as he fought one of the guys. I almost got away, but I was flung back by my right wing. I landed on the asphalt on my back. He closed in and pinned me down using his foot.

“Come with me and no one gets hurt.” His voice was deep and gravelly and sinister.

I tried to push against his boot, “You’re a liar.” I managed to breath out.

His eyes red, he smirked knowingly. His horrid mouth glowing in the night. “You know me well Ashley.” 

He reached down and grabbed me by the neck then lifted me up in front of him. My feet a couple feet from the ground. I struggled against his hand, not getting much air. I stared at him then using the point on my wing, I managed to scratch his cheek, drawing a good amount of blood. He swiped his finger on his cheek, his eyes narrowing at the sight of blood. He looked back at me, rage in those red glowing eyes. He slammed me onto the ground and turned me over onto my stomach while I was still stunned. I tried to crawl away and catch my breath but his boot was planted on my back. 

“Have it your way. You will be mine, whether you want it or not. I always get my way.” 

I felt his grip in my wing. No! He tugged on it, causing me to scream out in pain. Then He ripped it off, blood sprayed everywhere. I couldn’t move and all I felt was pain. 

“No! Please stop!”  
I felt the other one get ripped from my back. I was in so much pain, I was numb. I laid there on the road, blood pooling around me. My mind and body was in shock as He threw my beautiful demon wings on the street beside me. I heard him laughing evilly and Masao yell in anger. Suddenly, He was gone. Leaving behind pain and anguish as always. Masao ran over to me, panicking. There was too much blood. A few tears fell before I passed out from the blood loss.  
~  
Void. Darkness. That was what was in my eyes. I remember everything. All the lives I destroyed, people I killed, and souls I captured. He smiled. His glowing mouth drooling with control. He finally won, finally strung me up as his puppet. Using me to ruin and seduce. When will it end?...  
~  
“Focus. Focus.” I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath as magic flowed from my hands. “ ..pulsantes ut forma draconis” My lilac eyes glow bright as magic swirls around me. It engulfs me, pressing tightly against my skin. I closed my eyes and waited.  
I nervously opened my eyes. Everything looked so small. I looked up at the mirrored ceiling of the library. “Oh my.. I did it!” I cheered to myself. Looking back was a deep purple scaled dragon. Tail, wings. Wait..I had wings again. It’s been a hundred years since they were ripped from my back. I reached out my claws and inspected the beautiful wings. Tears of joy running down my cheeks. Suddenly I started shaking. My mana was running out. Magic swirled around me again before transforming back into human form.  
“Ash? Babe, where are you? Ash!”  
I felt his hands pick me up as I woke up. “I’m fine.” I mumbled.  
“Did you run out of mana again? You can’t keep doing that with every spell.” Masao looked at me sternly. Concern and agitation in his eyes.  
I smiled, “I know, I’m sorry. But I did it.” I took a sip of water from my bottle, my arms still shaking a bit.  
He rolled his eyes. “Of course you did. You’re the single most talented and powerful witch in all the realms. Doesn’t hurt that you have demon blood in you. Otherwise, you’d get hurt even more often.”  
I stuck my tongue out at him. We joke about it because it’s still a touchy subject. Even after centuries of distancing from it. They always seem to find me. I’m always looking over my shoulder and ready to fight. Yeah, I’m a bit paranoid, but if you had my “family” you would be too.  
“Hey, you good? Ready for our date?” He had that smile again. The one so full of emotions. I don’t think I’ll even understand how he does that, not sure if i want to.  
I smiled back and kissed his cheek, “Yes I am. I can’t wait to see the cherry blossoms!”  
We quickly put up the last few books and turned off all the lights. I locked the door and smiled as I turned around. He had his hand out. I gladly took it as we walked around and down the path.  
He stopped me as we got to the corner of the building. “Close your eyes.”  
I gave him a look as I don’t really like surprises, but I trust him. So, I closed my eyes. I felt him take my hand and guide me around the corner and down the path a few feet before stopping again. I felt his magic surge slightly.  
“Ok, open them.” There was excitement in his voice.  
I opened my eyes and gasped in awe. There stood before me a dragon familiar. He's very long, scaly but a bit furry too, purple and green in color, with his horns red, and two arms and legs. His eyes red and smiling. He sniffed me then lickedd me with his big slimy tongue. I reached out a pet on his, scratching his scales.  
“Oh wow babe, he’s beautiful! I didn’t know you were working on a dragon. I’m blown away.”  
Masao looked so proud as he should. Familiars are normally small and even those take a lot of mana and practice. Took me a few weeks to create mine and it’s a ferret that levitates.  
“Let’s go m’lady.” He lifted me up onto the dragon’s back before jumping up behind me.  
His dragon circled up into the air before heading off in the direction of the sanctuary. I closed my eyes, enjoying the wind in my long hair. I missed flying. The sensation of freedom and lightness.  
We were there in no time. The ride was too short. His dragon landed in a small clearing surrounded by cherry blossoms. We got off and touched foreheads with the dragon as a sign of thanks before he faded. Pink leaves and petals swirled by and through my hair. My eyes lit up as I looked around. Cherry Blossoms are my favorite. They’re just so gorgeous, especially against the bright green grass.  
We walked down a small hill into the blossomed forest and ended up at a lake. The water shimmered and sparkled. The wind blew across it, bringing the clear, clean smell with it. I closed my eyes and just listened to the world around me. Sensing Moasao’s movement, I opened my eyes to look at him.  
A gasp escaped my lips. And all sorts of feelings welled up inside me. He was on one knee with a ring in a box. The sun sparkled off the dark crystals.  
“Ashley. You are my everything. We’ve been protecting each other since the day I rescued you from the forest and I’ll keep protecting you til my last breath. I can’t live without you in my life. And I won’t ever leave your side. Will you accept this ring and be bound together..forever?” He had that smile again. He wasn’t nervous at all.  
Tears of happiness fell down my cheeks as I nodded. I was speechless for once in my life. He excitedly jumped up and slipped the ring on my finger before pulling me into his arms and kissing me with all his heart and soul.  
This was the best day of my life.  
~  
I looked down at my hand. The ring was still there, only seared and burned and melted into my finger and hand. Only the crystal visible. The wedding and marking night were the last happy life changing events we had. Even remembering them brought no feelings to the hole that was my heart. None of this should’ve happened. I should’ve saved him.  
~  
Happy humming was heard throughout the library as I worked on restoring a shadow book. Mana circulated between my hands and the book's remnants. Magic slowly piecing the pages and leather bind together. Today was going to be exciting, but then again..something felt off. I just couldn’t understand why.  
Masao came through the door, arms full of scrolls. I gently stopped and looked up. I was only halfway done and I was already drained.  
“Hey, whatcha got there?” I waved him over to my desk as the scrolls spilled out onto the floor  
“Some more high level elemental scrolls. We’re almost done collecting everything from the ruin.” He huffed as he placed all the scrolls in front of me, even the ones he dropped.  
“Nice. I’m so glad they finally dug that place up. Oh, I’m almost done with the last book of shadows we found.”  
“Awesome, just don’t over do it please.” He smiled as he kissed me.  
“I won’t, that’s why I stopped.”  
“Only took ya three hundred years.”He mumbled under his breath.  
I rolled my eyes playfully as I sorted the scrolls into the right bins. Suddenly the energy changed drastically, and a bad feeling ran up my entire body. A panicked look across my face, I frantically looked around and listened. Masao opened his mouth to say something, but the door flew in and across the room with a loud crack. We ducked behind the desk as pieces flew everywhere. I stood up and waved the dust away.  
Three dark shadows slowly came in, eyes glowing and angry. The mark of Ishirou burning bright. My heart sank in the single silent second before all hell broke loose. They ran towards us, firing dark magic. One of them hitting me and pinning me to the bookshelf. Masao took on two in pure anger. I broke loose and attacked the last one with fire magic. I engulfed him in a fire swirl before he tore through it and punched me into the ground. I conjured my sais and sliced and cut him, rolling out of his grip. I looked back to him and his wounds instantly healed. I heard Masao yell out and was thrown across the room into my desk, causing it to slide several feet, unable to breathe. I saw Masao had one dead already as he made his way over to me. He casted a shield sphere around us as he helped me. The shadows started pounding on it full force. It didn’t crack at all.  
Then, He walked in. His massive form stomped over to us and smirked. Masao stood in front of me, I still couldn’t breath and my leg was broken. I tried to get Masao to move, but he wouldn’t budge.  
“She’s mine! You can’t have her! Ever!” Masao yelled at him.  
He smirked, his gruesome mouth glowing. He lifted his fist and brought it down onto the shield, causing it to crack all the way around, another and it would break. Suddenly I heard it. The sound that would haunt my ears for the rest of my miserable life. The sound of Masao getting pierced by a shadow sword. The invisibility wore off and revealed a massive dark shadow though Masao’s chest. I screamed and started crying. He gasped for air and stumbled to the floor. He was bleeding from his mouth. I moved over and forced the sword out. I frantically pushed all my mana into a healing spell that encased his chest, but nothing was working. He smirked and watched from the otherside of the shield. I chanted every healing spell I knew, but only pure light healing magic could save him and that was the one power I could never possess. Tears poured from my eyes. Masao grabbed hold of my hand and I just held him.  
“Please don’t leave me...not now...I need you..” I cried harder as I touched his forehead with mine and whispered, “You were going to be a father…” He smiled one last time before transferring all his mana to me then..went limp in my arms.  
I yelled out in anguish, not noticing that the shield left with him, my magic swirled and blasted out from me. My grandfather walked over and grabbed my hair. I tried to get away and stay with my love, but He drug me away and through a portal. He swung me onto a table that immediately strapped me down. The more I struggled, the tighter they got. I couldn’t stop crying out for my lost love.  
“Doctor! Got your next patient.” He yelled over me.  
“Yes GrandMaster. Let’s see what we have here.” I couldn't even focus, nor care enough to see who this person was.  
“Fix her up and have that -problem- removed from in her, the womb and all as well.”  
I froze, he was going to take my baby. It wasn’t even developed much and it was the last part of Masao I had. I started struggling har against the straps, breaking a few of them. The doctor and a couple nurses rushed over to hold me down. I felt a prick and my world went into a darkness that would consume my entire being, soul and all.  
~  
So here we are. Four hundred years of darkness, ruin, blood, tears, fear and anguish. I’ve caused all of it. I have the scars to show just how numb I am. A wave of my hand and the buildings came down around me. I heard the screams but couldn’t stop. My magic lashed out at every one and snatched their soul right out of their body. The succubus in me was more than overjoyed to devour all of them.

I walked further into the town and brought down even more buildings. That’s when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to find an angel and her nephilim host. A smirk crept across my face.  
“Don’t play hero Wings, no one can overpower me!” I yelled out to them, laughing as I did so. I knew these two. Truth was, that nephilim was my host as well. Somehow the ancient power chose me to bind to this human along with that angel. The Creator thought it funny and a fitting punishment I guess. Of course I had made her life hell whenever I showed up. Taking over at random times, making her cheat on guys she was with, forcing some succubus traits upon her. The angel on the other. I tormented her by causing our host pain. It was fun to say the least. Question was, why were they there? 

The angel shot up into the air and dove at me, casting some sort of blinding spell before I could react. I tried to wipe my eyes or even pry the spell off, my magic couldn’t even get rid of it. It was light based so I had no power over it. I yelled out in frustration, spraying my magic in random directions, hoping to hit one of them. 

Suddenly I felt the light bind my arms down to my side and forced me onto my knees. I screamed out and struggled against the burning binds. “I will get you for this Wings!”

I felt a mana shield cast up around me along with the two others. Then something sharp was in my chest, opposite my heart. I screamed out in rage and pain. I felt the nephilim pour her power into the wound then the angel did the same thing. They chanted a spell and everything inside me started burning with light. I screamed even louder but they didn’t stop. Sudden and extremely sharp pain pulsed in and around the wound. The blinding came off as well, but I was stuck mid-scream, magic physically floating around me and dark demon shadow strings physically forming. They were coming out of my chest and pulled off into the unknown.

“Now Nichole, cut the strings!” The angel yelled out, she was straining to hold whatever magic allowed this to happen. The nephilim gathered all her power and brought down her magic swiftly. The strings exploded back away from me towards the source. 

The angel then swirled her magic around us and shoved it into the wound on my chest. My whole body glowed and drowned out any screams I made. My mind was so bright with light it hurt and burned away the restraints on my consciousness. Everything snapped back into place and shot me to the ground.

I woke up in immense pain and agony. My vision slowly became clearer but I still couldn’t move. I could feel someone in the room with me. I looked around where I could, it looked like a bedroom. Confusion set in.

“You’re awake. Try not to try to move. Your body was under the control of another for so long it’s gonna take a while to heal.” 

The voice startled me, it was the angel. “Liliana? Wha-What did you do to me? How-How am I back in control?” Talking was painful but I somehow got the words out.

“Nichole and I finally saved your life. It took us, Kami, and Matt years to perfect that ritual. I personally didn’t care for saving you. But Nichole wouldn’t stop begging and pleading. I still don’t why after all the pain you put her in. Ever the savior that one.” Liliana came into view and checked over me.

My mind hurt. My soul hurt. Wait..my soul.. “I have my soul back!” I shot up into a sitting position before blacking out in pain from doing so.  
~  
“Well I say let me go!”

“No! I will not let you go on a suiside mission!”

“I’m going to go whether you like it or not! It’s time He dies!”

“What is going on in here?” 

I turned to see a tall handsome guy at the door. He gave me a stern look, one that would melt a succubus’ heart. “Matt, I don’t care what any of you have to say. I’m doing this and I am not going to be stopped.” 

He just gave me a disappointed look. One that almost matched his brother’s…

“Don’t be ridiculous! It’s only been 6 months since you regained yourself. You’re still in immense pain! You don’t even have enough mana stored to even think about doing this!” Liliana was red in the face mad now.

“What do you even care Wings? You hate me to the core, remember?” I spat back at her.

She glared at me. “Because this suiside mission of yours is going to endanger not only our host who you’ll be siphoning from but my family. Since it still hasn’t sunk into that thick skull of yours, I have a spouse and triplets to worry about. Not some demon who thinks she can waltz in and take over everything!”

Yeah, I still couldn’t believe a lot of things I’ve been told over the last few months. Liliana had a family, My host and the Knight were together, and my biggest problem, they had finalized the bond between me and Nichole while I was unconscious. 

I just stared after her as she stomped out. Good riddance. That’s when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“She’s right though. You don’t have enough mana to do this. You’re still recovering from 400 years of him controlling every piece of you. Your magic is not going to just build up overnight.” Matt kissed my forehead. 

Gods, he still brought me to my knees after all these years. And I knew he was right, but I also knew that no other time was right to defeat him. Not only did releasing me from the strings cause me to be wounded, He should’ve as well. Actually even more so since He was much more connected to me than I was to him. There was only one way to restore my mana.

“Actually it could.” I closed my eyes and sighed. “And you know it could as well as you’re the only one that can do it.”

“True, but that would have to be Nichole’s decision since I am her husband.” He smiled down at me. He knew the ritual that would have to be performed, but his wife did not.

“I accept.” Her voice startled me as I looked up to the doorway. Ok, maybe she did know. This girl kept on surprising me.

“You do know that it’s a succubus ritual to temporarily bind me to his soul to regain enough of my mana, right?” I gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. “That also means having sex with him.”

She smirked and started walking away. “Nothing you two haven’t done before.” She called from the hallway.

I just stood there mildly shocked. “You told her!” I turned on Matt. He had an ‘im innocent’ look on his face.

“Ash, she’s not some stupid, niave, human. She has access to your memories.” 

Well, yeah, that makes sense. I’ve been able to access her mind as well, roam around in there, even took over her body once. At the time I just thought she couldn’t sense me doing it. Now I know she’s been letting me. 

Matt closed the door and locked it before waving his hand once to put up soundproofing and wards. Then he motioned to the bed behind me. They were really going to let me do this..  
(x-rated scene no one wants to read)  
I could feel the surge in power. My eyes glowed a brilliant lilac and sparks of fire surrounded me. My hair in animated purple fire. I had forgotten just how powerful that man is. 

“Looks like the ritual was a success. Now just don’t kill me, ok?” He walked out of the room with a smile, buttoning his shirt back up.

I think I can do that. Between him and his wife, I had more than enough mana to complete my mission. A smirk crossed my lips as I created a portal to the Ishirou Mansion. With a deep breath, I walked through it.

Anger. Stepping out into the grand entrance hall, looking up the double staircase, the air stale and heavy. Magic and anger, the only things I could feel throughout my body. My portal fizzled out behind me as three figures slunk out of the shadows. I looked around. This was supposed to be my home. A place I was supposed to grow up, happy and safe. That’s not what happened though is it. This was and still is a place of torment and suffering. Now was the time to end all that.

“Well well well. Ashley Ishirou. What a pleasant surprise, a visit from my dear cousin.” 

I looked over at the closest figure. “Hello Damian. Grand-Father home? I suspect he’s still incapacitated.”

“You know as well as I that I can’t let you near him. What you did to him was unforgivable! It’s all your fault, always has been! He never loved any of us because of you!” Damian yelled as the others nodded along getting even closer.

“Unforgivable? What about what he did to me? I was a child! How was I supposed to do anything about his obsession with me? I left! I escaped and all you ever did was hunt me.” 

I lashed out with my magic, flinging all except Damian across the large room and in the air. Damian had ducked under and was racing towards me, knife in hand. I held my hand up and froze him mid lunge before throwing him against the wall rendering him unconscious.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall. Throwing a few more demons out of my way. Anger causing magic to come off in waves, shattering pictures and furniture as I passed. The carpet, floor and walls singed by my fire and energy. Rounding the corner to the South wing’s master bedroom, I came face to face with the demon guarding the door.

“Hello Ashley. Long time since I’ve seen you.”

“Lilith. Is there a certain reason you are protecting that evil bastard mother?”

Mother. She hadn’t changed a bit. Still drop dead gorgeous and poise as ever. Lilith, mother demon, succubus, mother of evil, ruling alongside my father Lucifer.

“I just thought you could use this.” She tossed a blob of shadow. I caught it with ease and it turned into a dagger at my touch. Curved blade with demonic runes engraved along its length, the handle and hilt were solid silver and ebony. The Hellian dagger. I looked up and she was gone, leaving no one to stop me. This is the only weapon to guarantee that He never comes back, as He being the very first dark being could very well have a way to.

I walked up to the doors. Unlocked but warded. Placing my hand on the pentagram in the center of the door, I center a blast of magic there, shattering the barrier. ‘That took more mana than I thought it would.’ I thought to myself before shoving the doors open.

There He was. Laying in his massive bed, coughing up blood, shaking in fear. Something I never imagined he was capable of was fear. Pathetic. I raised a hand and caught him by the throat using my magic.

“Ashley, darling, please.” He choked out. I threw him against the nearest wall.

“No! You don’t get the chance to even beg. How pathetic is it that the great Grand Master is begging for mercy from his lowly grand daughter.” I grabbed him and threw him to the floor. 

That single moment of contact told me he had barely had any mana at all. Just what kind of magic did he use on me to leave him that vulnerable? What exactly was that ritual the girls used to drain all his mana?

He spat out blood as he landed. I took the dagger and slashed his arm, causing him to yell out as the blade tore his flesh and disintegrated muscle.

“I should’ve killed you when I had a chance! You’re nothing! The only use for you is entertainment! You sentenced your husband to death the moment you left my side. His blood is on your hands!”

That’s what did it. Using all the mana I had I pooled it into the dagger and plunged it into his heart. Screaming in anger and pain as my fire engulfed both of us, shooting through the dagger. Turning the master demon to ash. I fell to the floor, exhausted and covered in burns. I never burn. Summoning the last of my strength and mana I opened a portal back to my host’s house. Slowly and extremely painfully, I crawled through it.

There were people waiting on the other side. As soon as my arms got through, I felt someone pull me the rest of the way before the portal disappeared. Strong arms carefully lifted me up into a standing position. Mostly conscious I looked around. There was a very bright person standing front of me.

“Ashley, welcome back. Can you hear me?”

“Yes, I’m not deaf just burned. I didn’t harm anyone did I?” I looked to Matt, still holding me up. He shook his head and I turned back to the other.

“Do you remember who I am?” Her voice was stern and sounded like she never had any fun, though that was far from the truth.

I nodded. “Of course I do. How can I forget how many times the Creator herself has cursed and threatened me.”

She glared softly at me. “I’ve come on request to make a deal with you.”

I scoffed, “And why should I do that?”

“Ash please just listen to her.” Matt, still holding onto me.

I nodded as she spoke again. “I will cut you completely off from the Ishirous, restore all of you, even your wings, and heal you. Even the parts of you that have been taken forcefully.”

I looked at her with wide eyes in mild shock. Heal me. Those parts. As in my womb. Not to mention getting wings back. Why though. She said she was requested. No doubt my Matt, he was her knight and had a hero complex so of course he wanted to fix me.

“That’s wonderful and all, but what’s the catch? You never have a deal without one Kami.”

She smirked at me, almost evilly. “You have to bind to Matthew. You have to receive his mark and bear him a child.” 

“Kami.” You could hear the warning in Matt’s voice. Did he not know.

“What? Nichole may have passed out from Ashley’s mana use but she has agreed with my terms. Plus, dear knight, you should’ve known better than anyone what my terms would be.”

I sighed. I can live with this, I guess. They both know that my heart was still shattered, but everyone needs a new start I guess. And I could certainly do worse than his brother in magics.. “I accept.”

Matt turned to look at me. “Are you sure?” He rubbed my burned cheek gently.

“It’s been centuries, it’s time I move on and live. No matter how much it hurts.” I smiled softly.

“Perfect!” Kami came over and placed her hand on my bare back through my torn shirt. 

Her godly magic poured into me. I closed my eyes and saw only light, extreme pleasure engulfed my body. My knees buckled as my body was healed inside and out. My soul was secured in place. I moaned out as I felt the magic make its way head to toe then to my back. Bright lights emerged from my back and the giant X scar was replaced with wings once again. This time though as a laugh, fluffy royal purple angelic wings replaced the loft ones. My body shook as wave after wave of pleasure surged through me. Every piece of me being healed. I heard her laughing as I passed out.  
~  
Somewhere in the room another lightbulb shattered. I groaned from behind my desk. It was positioned against the back wall under a window, with my back to the rest of the room. That way if my magic projects go awry, I’m in the way to stop it. 

The rune sputtered and sparked at me mockingly. It’s been two days since the death-iversary of my lost love, so of course my magic was acting out. You would think that being bound to another for the past few years, my magic wouldn’t be affected anymore. But, no. He held such a big part of me, I was still bound to him. Even in death.

I was exhausted, but the work distracted me from the ache. I took a breath and once again released some magic from my hand. Delicately I wove it in the magics of the rune. Concentrating so hard, I didn’t register the presence behind me. Just when I thought the rune would accept the new magic, it shook violently before rising up a few inches and exploding. My magic snapping back into my hand like a rubber band. I sighed and rubbed my tired face before settling my head on my hands.

“Took me 300 years to pound it into your thick skull to not over exert yourself and yet here you are running yourself into the ground.”

My breath caught in my throat. No, that’s impossible. I jumped up, knocking my chair to the ground and nearly ending up on my desk. I closed my eyes tightly. “No..I’m hallucinating..” I opened my eyes and my knees gave out, but his strong arms caught me. His very real arms. 

“No love, I’m really here.” He pulled me up to him. 

Hesitantly I brought a shaky hand up to caress his cheek. He leaned into my touch and the dam behind my eyes broke. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and hugged him as close as I could to me. 

“Shhh. It’s okay now.” He pulled back enough to capture my lips with his. 

Magic swirled up around us and entwined together. Lips I never thought I’d kiss again. Magic I never thought I’d feel again. A shattered heart never to be mended. 

Breaking the kiss I looked into his eyes. “How?” I whispered.

He wiped away my tears with his thumb. “Kami and Matt. He.. ‘persuaded’.. her and she brought me back. I’m here Ash, and I’m never leaving you again. I love you so much.”

I buried into the crook of his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I didn’t even register that he walked us to my room until we laid on the bed. He closed and locked the door using magic and held me even closer. My grip on him tightened as I unhooked my legs, burying into his chest.

“I’m so sorry. So sorry. I should’ve been able to save you. I shouldn’t’ve let him take me like that. I should’ve stopped him.” I couldn’t stop blubbering like an idiot. What was happening to me.

Masao kept whispering assurances and sweet nothings and promises in my ear. His arms possessively holding me as he stroked my hair soothingly. Letting me become a mess on his chest, releasing centuries of emotions that never surfaced from a shattered heart. Love for my “soulmate” as humans call them, anger at myself for not saving him, guilt for conceiving a child not his first, relief at feeling whole once more.

He tilted my chin up so I could look at him. Instantly getting lost in his eyes before he brought his lips down to mine. The moment the kiss started, I was gone. My soul glowed inside me and my magic purred. He deepened the kiss as he shifted us so he was on top with one hand in my hair and the other pulling me even closer. I felt the ache at the spot where my shoulder and neck meet. His mark, the one that has been dormant for so long, begging to be re-ignited.  
(x rated scene left out)  
Hours later we laid together, our magic still dancing around the room, entwined, perfectly fitting together. Hair no longer on fire and the only glow left was our matching marks. So many declarations of love floated about, a few apologies, and plenty of explanations, as well as a summary of centuries missed was all discussed.


End file.
